


Waking Up

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: Bug Vajay/Nigel Townsend - Freeform, Crossing Jordan - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief sequel to Naptime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up

Bug woke up slowly, taking in the sounds of the television at low volume and the shifting of Nigel from hip to hip with equal laconic consideration. “You okay?”

“You’ve gotten yourself quite cozy around my bladder,” Nigel admitted. He let out a breath as Bug shifted so that he could walk. “Thank you.”

“…welcome,” Bug murmured as he burrowed back into the couch. He kept his eyes closed and listened to Nigel pad down the hall. There was the edge of a dream scratching at his brain, and he tracked it down, curious to what it was.

“Dinner?” Nigel asked as he walked back into the living room.

“Yeah,” and then Bug was mostly awake with a suddenness only perfected by those who were called to work at bizarre hours of the night and day. He flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. “I had a dream about Jordan, I think.”

“You think?” Nigel’s voice carried from the kitchen where there were sounds of pots and pans and the refrigerator opening.

“We were here having a lay about, and she came in for some bag or something.” Bug squinted in thought. “It was really very boring. My dreams are usually bizarre.”

“Wasn’t a dream.”

Bug turned onto his side and lifted his head to see over the arm of the couch. “What?”

“Wasn’t a dream.” Nigel poked his head around the entrance of the kitchen. “She stopped in to grab her gym bag. Let herself in with the key when I didn’t answer.”

“Why didn’t you answer?”

“You had latched on a bit.”

Bug stared at Nigel. “What?” His mouth went dry, and he felt his heart speed up. “She saw us?”

Nigel cocked his head at the sudden nervousness surrounding Bug. “Buggles?”

“She saw us?”

“Yeah,” Nigel stepped back into the living room and sat on the coffee table, knees brushing against Bug’s as Bug sat up. “You all right?”

“She saw us.”

“You’re acting like you’ve been outed.”

“I am not!” The indignation was sharp, and Bug made himself take a breath. “I know she knows. I was there when you told her. But…”

“You don’t want her to see you with your hair sticking up.”

“I…something like that.”

Nigel shook his head and stood up, pulling Bug with him. “You’re a prat.”

“Shut up.” There was a smile at the edge of Bug’s mouth.

“Make me.” There was a full grin on Nigel’s face. It turned into a laugh as Bug manhandled him back onto the couch.


End file.
